A laser printer uses a laser (a device that emits a laser beam) to print an image on paper. The laser printer may use various components (e.g., a scanning mirror, a corona wire, a photo drum, a fuser unit, and/or the like) to apply a charge to the paper such that ink (e.g., toner) from an ink cartridge (or toner roller) is transferred to the paper through static electric charges. Accordingly, the laser printer may be used to convert a digital image into a physical image on a printing substrate (e.g., paper, cardboard, plastic, wood, metal, and/or the like).